Doc Martins & Sonic Screwdrivers
by Mister Writer
Summary: Madness lead singer Suggs gets meets a mysterious man called The Doctor and travels through time and space, facing dangers like Cybermen and Daleks in an epic tale of adventure.


Hope you all enjoy this. It's something I wrote with Bedders_Woody61, a very talented writer, on the Madness Central Forum. As for those of you waiting on Turning Back The Clock 2, it'll be started sometime soon. Happy reading. Alons-y!

**Doc Martins And Sonic Screwdrivers.**

Camden Town, early 1978.

Graham McPherson, known to most people as Suggs, was walking down the street, on his way to see his mate Chris. It was a beautiful Saturday. As he walked along a man in a bow tie came running out of nowhere, and bumped into Suggs, and they both fell. Suggs got up and helped the man up. The man looked at him for a second quizzically.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"I doubt it mate, I'm not exactly famous, name's Graham, but most people call me Suggs..."

At the mention of Graham's nickname, chosen at random from a jazz encyclopaedia, the stranger's face went pale and he ran off down an alley. Suggs, finding this reaction to his name more than a little odd, followed. He arrived in time to see the man run into a Police Box, just like from the sixties. A few seconds later, Suggs heard some strange grinding noises coming from it, and then it vanished, leaving no trace that it had ever been there.

"Chris is never gonna believe this" said Suggs to himself.

Late 2007:

Suggs was sitting and eating in his lounge room, alone, just thinking of whatever floated in his head. Bette was taking Viva and Scarlet shopping.

He thinking was of the time when Chris had called everyone for a rehearsal. He thought he had better go, seeing as Mike had already thrown him out of the band once already.

But then he remembered a man; The strange man with the dorky bow tie. 'But then he ran into a police box and disappeared?' Suggs thought to himself. He shook his head trying to get back to eating his dinner. It was only the past. The past doesn't come back to haunt you. Throughout his life, he had never forgotten that man. And the disappearing box.

Just then, he heard a familiar whooshing sound he hadn't heard in 29 years. He looked out the window in the rain, and saw the same man from long ago. He rushed outside, but he was gone; But his blue box wasn't. He studied the box with curiosity. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. He felt a sort of humming feeling as he touched the box. He turned around as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked at the man with floppy brown hair. "Who are you? You don't look any different from when I last saw you!" The man smiled, "Thanks". The man tried to get into the box, but Suggs stopped him in his path. "Who are you?" He repeated. "I'm the Doctor" he said and quickly passed the singer and opened the door. Suggs looked at the now disappearing box, re-living the same night when he was 17.

He walked back to the house and sat down. He was terribly confused. The three women came back into the house with shopping. Bette ran up to her husband. "Your soaking wet!" she cried and tried to warm him up. "I'm fine" he insisted and he headed off to bed. He couldn't understand how that man was possible. That night, he had a terrible sleep.

Three Weeks Later, Early 2008:

Suggs was on the internet. He was looking up the mysterious "Doctor" with the vanishing Police Box. What he found was confusing and garbled. If what he found was to be believed, twelve different men with a Police Box called themselves "The Doctor" and showed up at every disaster and tragic moment in history, all out of sequence. They had many different people travelling with them, one of whom was still alive and he was able to find contact details for. What scared him more than the reports of this man though was the photo on his computer screen right now. It showed The Doctor Suggs had met with Winston Churchill. And Suggs was with them...

It was 1:00 am and Suggs was still finding out about "The Doctor". He clicked on every link he could find. He clicked on a web page with a picture of an attractive female with black hair. He read the article below: "Last year, a most extraordinary incident happened when a hospital in the middle of London disappeared after a strange cloud appeared above the building. Martha Jones, a trainee doctor, was in the hospital when the incident happened; she had this to say 'It was terrifying; I was talking to my sister, who was outside the hospital, when we both noticed that the rain was going upwards. It was like an earthquake and then there was no light, as if it was night. I looked outside, and we were on the moon'. There is a debate whether it was actually true or whether the staff and patients were somehow drugged. But as the hospital disappeared, there is no clear answer on what happened.' Suggs recognised the name from the list from one of the other sites. He wrote down the details of contacting the woman.

The next day, after his time with the band, he looked at the piece of paper that had the woman's address, which luckily, was right around the corner. He walked up the apartment stairs to the 4th floor. He looked for the number door and knocked. "Yes?" asked the woman. She smiled when she saw who it was. "Oh my God! Are you who I think you are?" Suggs nodded, "Yes, probably. Look, are you Martha Jones, Trainee Doctor?" She agreed, "I'm now a fully qualified doctor, yes".

"Do you mind if I come in. It's about... the Doctor" Martha's face fell when she heard his name. "Yes, do come in. Would you like a cup of tea?" Suggs walked through the door. "Oh, yes please"

"And can I have your autograph?"

"I suppose so"

Suggs was learning alot from Martha, but it was getting late and he needed to go home. He actually wanted to be friends with her, she was a lovely person. Martha's stories were amazing; going to 1913, travelling the world by herself for the Doctor; it sounded exciting but dangerous. At first he didn't believe her about the time travel, but remembering the picture he had seen on the internet, he had started to. Suggs told her about the picture he had found and she didn't seem that surprised. "You're going to end up on an adventure; sooner or later." She warned. He said goodbye and went off home; He already couldn't wait to meet the Doctor again.

it was another two months before Suggs heard the sound of what he now knew to be the "TARDIS". He had been in the middle of writing a song, the music was done but it just wasn't coming out right lyrically. He ran out, grabbing the picture he had printed of himself, The Doctor and Churchill as he went. When he got outside, he found the TARDIS on the other side of the street. He walked over. The Doctor stepped out of the living machine. Suggs confronted him, but The Doctor was adamant. He had never met Suggs before, though when shown the photo, he muttered something about "First River, now this..."

After listening to Suggs' story, the Time Lord let Madness' lead singer into the Police Box. It was every bit as amazing as Martha had said, though it looked different than she had described. Much less coral. "My previous self was a huge Madness fan, and of Ian Dury". A few pulls of switches later, and the noise started again. The adventure was truly beginning now...

The TARDIS shook and turned. The Doctor and the lead singer held on to the console to try and stay standing. "Is this safe?" asked Suggs. "Yeah, its fine!" the Doctor yelled back, casually. The shaking slowly stopped and the groaning sound faded. Suggs stabled himself. The Doctor stood up right and smiled at him, "Well we arrived safely." Suggs smiled back at him, "Where did we arrive to?" The Doctors grin was even wider, excited about his adventure with one of his favourite singers. "That's the best part; Not knowing. More exciting" He rushed to the door followed by Suggs. The Doctor looked at him. "You ready?" Suggs nodded. The Doctor opened the door, led him out of the TARDIS and into a different time.

When Suggs looked around he saw flying cars and the Tower Of Pisa standing next to Big Ben and the Statue of Liberty. He saw clean streets with few people and dogs on leashes that were walking them without human participation. And on the side of a building he saw a poster.

Oasisssssssstock!

One Night Only: The Reunion Of Oasis!

Tickets Only Six Thousand Pound, Two Hundred And Three Pounds.

Text or go to TicketMaster Online at

6th March 3024. 8 PM. Finsbury Park.

"The Beatles are cool" Noel Gallagher.

A voice from behind him that was not The Doctor said "Pret-tie cool huh? Ozis always was mes favits clansiclle grope."

Suggs turned around. Judging by the looks of the man, he was completely sober and clear headed, so that just left stupidity. After making a polite exit, Suggs walked over to where The Doctor was standing.

"Something's wrong" said the Time Lord.

"And it's up to us or Jim to fix it?" asked Suggs.

"Jim who?" responded the two-hearted alien.

"Jimmy Saville from the TV show Jim'll fix it" answered Suggs.

"Oh, well, let's give Jim a break" said The Doctor, grinning. Then his face fell back to the serious expression it had been using before.

"So what's wrong?" asked the singer.

"You saw the Oasis poster?"

"Yeah, it makes no sense, they should be long dead..." responded Suggs.

"Look at that" said the last Time Lord, pointing.

Suggs looked around to where the Doctor was pointing and saw Elvis Presley.

Suggs looked at the Doctor, "Whoa! That's not actually him is it?"

"Yes and I'm pretty sure he's not meant to be here. I've been to the year 500, 00,001 and I don't recall anyone looking exactly like him"

"But there must have been people who dressed up at some point in time"

The Doctor agreed, "Yes, but not one that looks like that; that's not right. It is him!"

Elvis walked out of sight. Suggs was smiling, not believing who he just saw but the Doctor looked down to his feet, "No, no, no something is very wrong here, I just can't put my finger on it" The Doctor paced a little, as if he was trying to remember something.

"Well," interrupted Suggs, "If we have a look around, maybe we'll find something" He really wanted to see if they could find more famous people from the past. The Doctor nodded and started walking down the street. As they walked, they saw more strange things, stranger than the last. Suggs turned his attention to the posters on the walls: 'AC/DC - 3rd April 5:30pm', 'The Beatles - 19th March 8pm' and even 'Monty Python – 17 April 4:15pm'

'That would be interesting' Suggs thought to himself 'But it's impossible, they must be tribute acts or something!' but the poster next to it, he didn't find amusing at all.

'Madness "The Nutty Boys" – 13th March 6pm 3024' Suggs stood to look closer at the sign. "Doctor? Can you come and have a look at this?" The Doctor looked and turned around. He stopped mumbling to himself when he saw what Suggs was also looking at. "Doctor, what the hell is going on!"

The Doctor and Suggs were talking to a Mr Samson of Long Run Promotions, the company that was apparently "sponsoring" the return of all the twentieth and twenty-first century entertainers. Although it was a bit obvious that there was a bigger evil behind this company, but what was less obvious was their motive. The Doctor had gotten them in with some psychic paper thing. Suggs was in disguise, as a precaution against the potential problems recognition could cause, given the business these people were running.

"Yes Mr Smith, Mr McPherman, we simply travel back in time to when the celebrity in question died, steal their brain and hook it up to these robots. Then people come to see them perform and we lock the doors and begin making more..."

"More what?" asked Suggs and The Doctor simultaneously.

Just then, their question was answered as several of the "robots" in question entered the room, surrounding them.

"Cybermen..." said The Doctor angrily.

"Not Cybermen, Mr Smith; Money. We get their brain, they 'perform' for us, I get loads of money and the world becomes upgraded!"

"Yes, but whoever is getting you to do this isn't worth trusting! What's more valuable? ... Your money... or your life?" asked the Doctor

Mr Samson just smirked, "But no one would hurt me"

"You think that, but-" The Doctor was cut off.

"Go, Mr Smith. I'm a busy man" he said with the flick of his wrist. "Where to now, Doctor?" asked Suggs

Mr Samson quickly looked at Suggs, "Did you say Doctor, as in the man from Gallifrey; with two hearts?"

The Doctor looked at Suggs. "RUN!"

"Get Him. Get the Doctor!" yelled Mr Samson. The Doctor and Suggs ran out of the room, The Cybermen were pretty close. They ran as fast as they could away from the building. They leant on a wall to catch their breath. 'No wonder Martha looks fit, all the running. I'm not made for this' Suggs thought. He took another few breaths "Why does he want you?" He asked out loud. The Doctor looked at him, actually looking a bit worried.

Mr Samson Shouted for whoever could hear him. "I want that man found! I want everyone looking for him. NOW!" Cybermen rushed around to start the search for the alien. 'Just imagine the money that man could make me. And his time machine... Oh he'll be so pleased when I have the Doctor" He broke into a evil smile...

Suggs and The Doctor were in the TARDIS, which was hidden a second out of sync with the rest of time so no one could find them, playing cards, talking and waiting for night to fall, so that they could go back to Long Run Promotions and investigate with less interference from workers.

"And that's how I stopped Doctor River Song, the woman who blew up my lovely TARDIS the year before. Unfortunately, Rory and Amy died as we were escaping, killed by a Sontaran who was working with River. After that, I just sort of drifted aimlessly for a while, saw the building of the pyramids, met Einstein and put him right on a few flaws in his Theory Of Relativity, saw the seventh and final Madstock, defeated some Daleks that wanted to exterminate New Earth, and then I met you and here we are...".

"Wow! That's one interesting story. It really resonates. Makes touring with The Specials seem boring and they were a fantastic band."

"Yeah, they were" said The Doctor, "I like their album Blueberry Pie Thieves".

"I don't know that one" said Suggs.

"Oh, it's the best album of 2013 when the original line up of seven got back together. Hang on, I just realised! I forgot to check the TARDIS when I picked you up! Can't go giving you anymore spoilers, I've probably said too much already. When are you from?"

"June 9th, 2008."

"OK, that was so stupid of me!"

And the conversation continued, spoilerless, for several hours. And then night was upon them.

The Doctor and Suggs were sneaking around the Long Run Promotions building when they bumped into a fellow intruder, someone The Doctor knew all too well. Someone Suggs recognized from one of the photos he had seen on the internet. It was a previous incarnation of The Doctor. It was The Time Lord's Tenth self.

"Who are you?" the man in the brown pinstriped suit asked. "I'm you" The Doctor replied. Suggs wondered why the other Doctor was acting so casual about it.

"Oh. Hello, Doctor" greeted the other Doctor.

Suggs whispered in his Doctor's ear, "Why didn't you tell him you were Mr Smith or something? It's gonna be really confusing now, with two Doctors." The Doctor looked at him, "Well, I'm too clever to fool myself, I'd find out straight away who I was." Suggs tried to make sense of that sentence while the Doctors starting talking. "When is it for you?" asked the Doctor in the bow tie. "Just been to Mars..." said the one in the pinstriped suit.

The conversation continued, uninterupted by Suggs. "Why don't we call you John Smith?" Said Suggs' Doctor, "To avoid confusion" His previous self agreed with John Smith, to make it easier for the singer who he had just realised was there. "Hello!" he said enthusiastically and shook Suggs by the hand. "I'm a big fan, you know; Our House, House of Fun, Wings of a Dove. Genius; your brilliant, you are!" The Doctor cleared his throat, "We really should be investigating" 'John Smith' calmed down. "Yes. Sorry. Let's go, Alons-y!" he led the way down a corridor.

Suggs had just remembered seeing Elvis, "Doctor? Those 'robots' that surrounded us earlier, they didn't look like the Elvis that we saw; how come?" 'John Smith' turned to face Suggs, "You saw him too? I suspect it's just a hologram or and non-Cyberman robot. Something like that. His real brain is in a Cyberman. But what's important now is finding out who's behind this mess." The three of the men walked around the corridors.

They opened the door that said "No Entry"; Not that the Doctor takes much notice of those types of signs. They walked in. It was nothing Like Suggs had seen before... And Suggs had seen a few weird things in his life.

it was a room filled with machinery and crystals, much like in the Superman movies, with the Fortress Of Solitude. When Suggs mentioned this to the Doctors, the Eleventh grinned and revealed that the Man Of Steel weren't as fictional as twenty-first century humans believed. He was about to explain, but at that moment they saw something unexpected, even to the last of the Time Lords. Cybermen working and being assisted by Daleks. What was even more surprising was the appearance in the centre of the room of the supposedly dead evil mastermind Davros. Beside him was something the Eleventh Doctor thought was long ago destroyed - The Pandorica...

"Doctor..." Davros' voice croaked. "I knew you would be here sooner or later, you always do show up uninvited."

The Doctor's previous self shoved his hands in his pockets and strolled up to Davros. "Yep. Yep that's what I do don't we?" he asked his self standing at the door. The Doctor looked at the Pandorica with a worry on his face; he straightened his bow tie and nodded. "What the hell are those things?" asked Suggs in the Doctor's ear.

"They are called Daleks, supreme creatures of the universe. The boy has not heard of my work?" answered Davros.

"Oi, I'm not a boy, I'm 47!"

"Hey, quiet!" 'John Smith' put his finger to his lips and turned to the disabled alien. "Sorry about him, he's new. So tell me, what are you doing working with the Cybermen, Hmm?" The Doctor walked up to his past self, "I would stay away from the box, it's not a nice thing" he whispered. "Why what's in it?" he asked. "The most evil thing in the universe. I was in it for a time, but if it's not me now..." 'John Smith' looked at him, "What were we doing in it?" The Doctor shook his head, "Long story, you'll find out"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Davros.

Suggs wanted to run from the room, he was scared for his life for the first time. He didn't know what to do; He was hoping Davros or either of the Doctors weren't going to do something stupid.

Just then, Mr Samson entered the room. "Ah, Doctor, I see you found this little room. And you bought us the one member of Madness that was missing from the Time stream. How kind of you."

"Keep your hands off me!" said Suggs.

"I'm sure you'll see things differently in a few seconds Mr McPherman... hmm, not such a clever name change. How could I have missed it? Ah never mind, soon you will be a robot and I will be even richer with the complete line up of Madness at my disposal.

Three Cybermen then entered, with three hostages: Bette, Scarlett, and Viva.

"I SAID ENOUGH! Screamed Davros. "SAMSON, YOU ARE NO LONGER OF ANY USE TO ME! DALEKS, EXTERMINATE HIM!"

Seconds later, Mr Samson was "EX-TER-MIN-ATE-ED!"

Suggs jumped at what had just happened. He had just seen a man had just been murdered by a freaky alien thing and some robots had his family hostage. He didn't risk speaking in the fear that he or his family would be shot.

"Oh, that wasn't nice!" Said The Doctor. "So, what else have you got in here?" Asked 'John Smith'.

"My next 'performance' especially for the singer." Davros lifted up his weak arm to queue the rest of the members of Madness. "Suggs; Join the band now, or watch your family suffer." The Doctor shook his head, "No! You can't change the future and the past! Don't kill him!"

"I would have thought you would know me by know, Doctor" Davros waved his hand to order Woody and Bedders to hold the Doctors in place. They looked human, but their strength was incredible.

Everyone was looking at the scared lead singer for an answer.

Everything had just gone so fast for him; from walking down the corridor with the two Doctors, to choosing his or his wife's and daughters' life. He looked at his two scared daughters, almost looking for an answer.

"Let them go. Please" He said quietly. Davros ordered the other band members to take Suggs for his upgrade. He looked at his family one last time before the women dissolved into thin air; time travelling back to their time in 2008.

Mike and Chas grabbed him, twisting his arms behind his back. It felt, to Suggs, as if it was human skin holding him, not metal like he thought. Either a little of their brain may or may not be inside them, even something else controlling the life forms. If it was skin, it must be a living thing. Alive somehow; but that was not what was on Suggs' mind for long. He looked at the Doctors for some sort of advice of what to do. He looked at the man in the pinstriped suit; and it looked like he had a plan. Or at least he hoped...

Suggs was taken to a room with saws and other machinery upon the ceiling. Cyber-Chas and Cyber-Mike strapped him to a metal table. The machines started. The first saw came spinning towards him. He closed his eyes, and screamed. Then there was nothing. No pain. No saw slicing into him. No noise from the machines. Suggs opened his eyes. The Cybermen versions of his band mates were inactive, as were the machines overhead. Then he was being unstrapped from the table. The person unstrapping him was none other than 'John Smith'.

"Come on. We've got to go! Found out the whole evil plan, gotta stop it and rescue myself from that box thing! Off we go, alons-y!"

Just as the last strap was undone, six Daleks entered the room from the second entrance.

"THE DOC-TOR IS NOT TO BE EX-TER-MIN-ATE-ED! IT WILL CAU-SE A PARA-DOX! WE HAVE HIS FU-TURE SELF! EX-TER-MIN-ATE THE HU-MAN!"

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"

"RUN!" shouted the Doctor, and they both ran for the exit.

They ran, and quickly escaped the building. Ten minutes later, they were inside The Tenth Doctor's TARDIS. It looked completely different to the Eleventh Doctor's Time ship, but no less amazing. Once they were safely in the Time Vortex, Suggs turned to the Time Lord.

"What did you find out? What's going on?"

"As always, the idiot of a genius is planning to use the Cybermen to upgrade the less intelligent people, and let them move to another planet. Davros decided it would be better to use useless things to him like music and comedy acts to gather the 'idiots'. Davros payed Samson to tell him who the acts were and sent his Daleks to go and gather them; but when he heard a certain band, he couldn't resist..."

The Doctor looked at Suggs, giving him the answer without words. Suggs looked at him shocked, "Madness? He liked Madness? I didn't even know aliens liked music..."

The Doctor nodded, "Anyway, he wanted to 'Collect' all seven of you; seeing as you came with me, my older me, you haven't died yet. He asked Samson when the other band members died and sent him to get their bodies, the Elvis was just a hologram –It is suspicious to not see celebrities around at least once-; but he retrieved Mike and Chas and the others. He had offered the Cybermen the opportunity to upgrade people; the Cybermen said yes and started to upgrade, leaving Davros to enslave the intelligent people left; He wants them to create a way to make more Daleks faster and something that will let him last and live forever. And destroy me..."

The Doctor took a big breath. He lifted up his pin stripped arm, pushing his hand through his hair, thinking about everything he had just said. "Eternal pain and torture over the universe; forever..." He said quietly. "...Being taken over by one of the most evil creatures of all time". There was a few seconds of silence before the Doctor shook his head and started rushing around the control panel.

"Then how do we stop it? And where is the Doctor? I mean 'my' Doctor?" asked Suggs.

The Doctor jumped and skipped around, pushing leavers and pushing buttons. "No time for that now"

"Doctor!" yelled Suggs. Now it was his time to talk. "What about the box. That big thing next to Davnos?"

The Doctor looked at Suggs, "It's Davros;" Suggs shook his head, "Whatever, Doctor, just tell me!"

The Doctor sighed and sat down on the rugged yellow seat, "Your Doctor told me it was meant to hold the most evil thing in the creation. For a minute he explained he was in it once. I'm in it again. Now I have to save my future self and knowing Davros, he wouldn't want me to meddle with the box. But where would he hide a massive box like that?"

"Is Jack in it as well?" Asked Suggs. The Doctor looked at him. "Who. Jack Harkness?" Suggs shook his head, "No, as in Jack in the box... sorry I just wanted to lighten the mood..."

They both started to think. The silence was broken by Suggs, "Doctor, What happened to my family? Scarlet, Viva and Bette?"

The Doctor looked up, "Hm? Oh they're fine. Perfectly okay. And they won't remember a thing of seeing you or Davros or the box; that sort of teleportation scrambles the brain a bit" Suggs nodded, "Good... I think" he said to himself. "So, where are we going now?" Suggs asked.

"Take it away!" shouted Davros. "Hide it from him! I want it hidden in the deepest and hardly accessible place you can find!"

The Daleks managed to levitate the box and move it over to another room. "Then come back and tell no one but me where it is!"

The room the box and Daleks were in was actually a teleportation device for time and space. The Daleks and the box disappeared into a random spot in time and space, where hopefully, not even the Doctor would think of...

The Doctor jumped around the TARDIS controls, pulling levers and pushing switches. A beep from his ship told him exactly what he wanted to hear. The TARDIS had detected recent time travel from where and when they had just left. The Doctor set the TARDIS to follow the signature and take them to the location in time and space that the box was headed to.

When they arrived, they stepped out into a war zone. Literally. It was World War 2. Winston Churchill's War Room. The box was in front of them. The Doctor stepped out of his Time ship, and opened the box with his Sonic Screwdriver. Suggs and the Tenth Doctor helped Eleven out of the box.

"Doctor!" came a loud voice.

"Oh hello Winston" said the Eleventh Doctor.

"Doctor, the photo" said Suggs.

A few minutes later, they had taken the photo Suggs saw on his computer, and left Churchill with a copy. After explaining the importance of the picture very quickly, they moved the box into the TARDIS and took it back to where the Eleventh Doctor remembered it being, underneath Stonehenge in the past.

After that, they went back to 3024 to stop Davros' evil plan.

The Daleks returned, telling Davros where they had hidden the box. "Good" Muttered Davros. But he spoke too soon, as he heard the groaning sound of his enemy.

The TARDIS appeared just in front of Davros. "You IDIOTS!" yelled Davros as the two Doctors and the singer came out.

"You see, I told you we always show up, invited or not" said The Doctor to the man in the bow tie standing next to him.

"Daleks! I've had enough of him. Both of them! Exterminate!" Yelled Davros. "Wait. We can upgrade them" A Cyberman walked in front of the Doctors. To Suggs shock, it was Woody. "Get out of the way! We need to kill the Doctor; even if it causes him to regenerate over and over." Argued Davros.

"No. You request is denied" Cyber-Woody calmly replied. The rest of the band members stood beside them.

Suggs looked at the Doctors, confused. They looked back at him looking just as confused as he was. "I'm guessing our friends over there are not as evil as the Cybermen thought" Whispered the Doctor in the pinstriped suit. "Why? They're not human" asked Suggs. "There must be some part of their brain or something keeping them alive. When they grabbed us before, it felt like skin. You can't have a living thing, dead with warm skin. Davros must have wanted them to be upgraded so they wouldn't be themselves, but still be human in a way."

Suggs nodded. Understanding a little of what the Doctor said, "So, they're still Cybermen, but what's keeping the alive is taking over and now they're becoming themselves again?"

"Yes" agreed The Doctor in the bow tie. Suggs looked at his cyber friend standing in front of him; He could hear the conversation of the band trying to stall the Daleks. The Doctor looked at his jacket, feeling something. His eyes widened, "The Sonic!" he whispered. He pulled it out. "That looks different compared to mine" Said 'John Smith'. The Doctor looked at him, "Long story. Anyway, we can disarm the Cybermen and their machinery" John Smith nodded, "Yeah, that's how I got our friend, here, out of the straps" he pointed at Suggs. "How did you get away?" asked Suggs. "It seems that Bedders had the first signs of humanity emerging because he loosened his grip on me and I ran to get you" The Doctor looked at them, "Doctor, if we use both Sonics at once, on setting 563, then the frequency should cut out the Cybermen machines, the Cybermen from miles around" 'John Smith' smiled, "And even the Daleks if we're lucky! If only we could do this all the time" The Doctor smiled back, "Yeah, but I don't feel like having me as a companion. I talk enough in this incarnation and I know you babble alot. The TARDIS wouldn't be quiet" They both looked at each other, smiling wider. "And I value my Sonic. I'd never give it away" 'John Smith' said, hugging his screwdriver. "So, at the same time, Sonics up in the air on setting 563; right?" The Doctor asked 'John Smith' and Suggs.

Suggs smiled at the plan then saddened when he realised, "That means the band, doesn't it?" He asked, "Yes, but they died in the 21st century. They may look human, but they're still Cybermen..." Suggs considered what The Doctor had just said. He looked at him "Okay, Do it"

"Daleks, I will not have this nonsense! Exterminate the band, And the Doctors!" "EXT-ERMI-NATE" The laser went off and hit Chris. His body fell to the floor, motionless.

The two Doctors knew that was their queue to use their Sonics. They lifted them up in the air, 'ZZZZZZ'. The machines in the rooms around the building and further sparked and fell apart.

The Band and the Cybermen around fell to the floor with a clang. And to both of the Doctor's surprise, it was more powerful than they thought and the Daleks started powering down.

The Time lords and Suggs looked around. "YEAH!" they yelled in excitement. Suggs knelt down to where his friends laid; "Even as robots, they still end up being great buddies" He stood up and looked at the two men. "Doctor..." said a croaky voice. The Doctors looked at Davros. "Why do you do it? We always get you in the end!" said 'John Smith'. "I was going to be immortal, use today's scientists to create a machine or a liquid to keep me alive. After my close call when you left me to die in my ship, I escaped from certain death in an escape pod. So I had to think of a way to keep me alive. And as one of my trusted daleks went crazy and betrayed me, I thought, why don't I create a whole lot of new ones; and I came up with this master plan. But you, Doctor. And to get rid of You, Doctor, I-" Davros was cut off by 'John Smith'. He had aimed both his and his future Sonic at Davros and shut him down. "Frankly Davros, I don't give a damn how you we're going to kill me..." he said in his serious voice. Suggs looked at him, "Is he dead?" 'John Smith' still looked at the motionless Davros, "I hope so... Anyway," He suddenly brightened up, "Where shall we go now? You know, I haven't been to a Madness concert in a long time" He said and Smiled at Suggs.

The Doctor's Time ship faded into existence outside Suggs' house. He had gotten a ride home with the Eleventh Doctor after the Tenth had left in his TARDIS.

"Whoa, that was fun. Will I ever see you again Doctor?"

"I honestly don't know, but based on what you told me before that adventure, I'll be seeing you again. I can say you'll be seeing 'John Smith' again in a few years. That was fun. By the way, can I have your autograph?"

After Suggs gave him the autograph, he entered the TARDIS, and vanished off to meet Suggs in 1978, leaving the singer to enter his house, finish writing the song he was stuck on when he left on that crazy adventure, for which he now had ideas for the lyrics, and spend some time with his family...

Madstock 6, June 28th, 2015.

The band was just finishing House Of Fun when he heard that never forgotten sound. The sound of the TARDIS. It became solid and out stepped the Tenth Doctor. Suggs grinned at the object and the man standing next to it. "Doctor!" Suggs went over to him and gave him a manly hug. The Doctor's smile widened, "See, I told you I'd come to one of your concerts again, yet again, that was a few minutes ago" Suggs looked at him, "Oh, Time traveller. Of course" The Doctor walked around the TARDIS to look at the band. "Hi" He said as he waved at Woody and Bedders, who were next to each other up the back. They looked back down at him, and awkwardly waved back "Who the hell is he?" asked Bedders to Woody. "A fan or probably a loony Suggs knows" Woody replied. Lee appeared out of nowhere, "No, you idiots, It the Doctor. Remember a few years ago, he told us a story of the man in a blue box. He even told us about him in '78 remember? Chris told him he was just hallucinating. That's who he wrote the song Forever Young about, apparently." Bedders looked at Woody, "Bloody Hell; and we said he was dreaming"

The Doctor walked back to where Suggs was and then saw all the people. Suggs looked at the audience as well, "My dearest fans. I would like to introduce you to a man who I've known since 1978. This next song was mostly written about him. I would like to dedicate it to this man, He's the Doctor and he is Forever Young..." The band gathered that was the song they were playing and started it.

Suggs encouraged the Doctor to sing with him and the Doctor did "Oh, there was a time when I was younger; when all the nights and days were long. And everyday just getting stronger; like a sunflower in the sun. In the sun. Well Mr Moon is counting backwards. Make the waters ebb and flow. And all the things we could and should have done. But them old regrets well they'll come and go. Just come and go. So, stay forever young; don't you do what I have done. Oh, stay forever young. Before paradise lost and innocence gone..."

The Doctor, Suggs and Chas were singing, bouncing around the stage. Suggs was the happiest he had felt in a long time. He couldn't stop looking at the Doctor who, he noticed, was still in the same suit.

The song finished and the crowd cheered and yelled for the next song. The band was resting for a few minutes, getting their breath back and letting their fingers rest. The Doctor smiled at Suggs again, "So, what year is it again?" He asked. "2015, you grabbed me in 2008" The Doctor nodded, "Yes, I can't wait until I pick you up, re live it again. You see, I haven't done that bit yet." Suggs nodded, understanding the sentence; you can understand anything once you've been on a trip with the Doctor. "You wrote a song about me?" asked the Doctor, "Yeah, I wrote it the year I came back from the trip" The Doctor grinned once again, "I am the happiest Madness fan, right now" Chas came up to Suggs and The Doctor, "Uh, were about to start another song, Our House" The Doctor looked at Suggs, "That's my favourite song!" Then he looked at Carl and shook his hand, "Ah, Chas Smash. Nice to meet your human self" Chas looked at Suggs, confused. Suggs smiled and led the Doctor away from Chas. "Would you like to sing this song with us as well, Doctor?" The Doctor smiled and grabbed the microphone off Suggs, "I'd be honoured. I mean, It's Madness!"


End file.
